My Rock
by MajesticBurn
Summary: Jazz is a good friend, so when advise is required... mild swears.


This is for my present best friend, based on a conversation I had with that friend, words adapted, because I wanted this to be known. Nothing to do with transformer seasons, just a little… well, you'll see. Thanks!

—

My Rock

Jazz lazily entered the command room, seeing a girl with layered brown hair and dark hazel eyes, red tee-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a open black laptop on her lap, Prowl nearby, watching dots on a map telling him where his team was, _all_ of them.

Jazz sat down next to the girl, "Hey Majie, how's it goin'?"

"Can't talk, answering mail." She muttered typing away, then sighed, "Well the password's in, just a few hours to wait before I can read my mail." She joked, looking up to him.

"Yeah… about that… Why don't you check your mail at home?"

"Because I enjoy your conversation."

"Ha-ha. Why?"

The screen blinked, and the girl picked up the computer, glancing at the messages, and froze, her gut boiling, "Uh… Jasmine?"

"Yeah- and don't call me that!" she was quiet for a minute, and his optic-ridges narrowed, "Majie?"

"Uh… hypothetically speaking… if someone who backstabbed you sends you an E-mail… as a general rule… do you just delete it? Or do you read it first?"

Jazz looked puzzled for a moment than nodded in understanding, "You got a message from Brina didn't you?"

"……N-yes…" She looked to the floor than back at him, "Do I read it?"

He was quiet then said, "You should see what she has to say."

Her hand shook slightly as she opened it, then closed it instantly, clicking on another message, "I can't… not yet… I haven't even tossed out the notes we wrote in school…"

He put his hand next to her, and she re-opened it, reading it quickly, her lip quivered, "Majie?"

"I hate her so much… Ha! She's repeating her freshmen year!"

Jazz's optics flickered, "Didn't she fail seventh grade too?"

"Yep, and oh how she deserves it!"

"Majie… you're not really glad she's a failure, are you?"

"Yes I am! Less chance I'll run into the slut at school."

"Majie, you aren't really mad, you're hurt."

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Of course I'm hurt, but I'm past it. I just have an enemy to bludgeon now."

"An enemy you don't want to fight." He muttered.

"No, an enemy I can't accept. If she were to apologize, to jump through a billion hoops to make amends… I don't think I could ever…" She shook her head, looking away.

"Majie, you know its okay to be human once and a while, right?" He whispered, "Forgiveness is a virtue…"

"… But not a right." Majie murmured, "She doesn't deserve my forgiveness, she can rot and die for all I care."

He put a hand on her back, "But you care more than you want to, isn't that right?" She glared at him, he then said, "You want to give her another chance, don't you?"

"I already told you, I won't give it to her." She shut off the computer, looking at the floor, "She took everything from me, I mean… I can't use foaming soap without getting depressed! She _ruined_ Halloween for me! And-"

"No, no, Majie, you're right; forgiveness isn't a right, it's a gift, a heartfelt, powerful way of saying, "its okay", doesn't that make sense?"

She shook her head, "I know, but I've given her too many chances, I'm not Santa Clause! I can only give so much of myself before there's nothing left of me to give the ungrateful miscreants!"

"Now what if, and this is a big what if, she needs your help, but just doesn't know how to ask for it? And what if you were in her position?"

"I'd kill myself if I was ever like her."

Her voice was ice cold, and it grabbed Prowl's attention, "What?"

"Don't worry Prowl; that would never happen anyway." She looked at Jazz, "Did I tell you that she offered to forgive me? Can you believe that? I did nothing that needed to be forgiven! I can't forgive her for everything she's done and said to me."

"But can you forgive her for being human?"

"No. No I can't. I've gotten beyond it, why can't she?"

Jazz wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, "I'll be here for you, m-kay girl? I'll be there for you." She looked up at him, a small smile on her face, "Okay Majie?"

"Thanks Jazz, you're my rock."

"... in this base anyway, besides, you're everyone else's." He transformed, "Common, I'll give you a ride home." She smiled, nodding and running over to him.

"Oh what? You trying to get rid of me?"

"Sort of, you're parents are going to be home soon."

"Uh-huh… Thanks for reminding me... and thanks for the talk."

Jazz smiled at her, "Any time you need me Majie-girl."

He started to drive her home, her laptop in his other seat. She eventually whispered, "You're everything I've ever wanted in a best friend."

"Really? You wanted a giant robot as a friend?" he teased, receiving him a raspberry being blown at him.

"No, well, it is very cool, but… I've never had a friend as caring at you; Liza never thought of anyone but herself, and Brina's always been a chronic liar…" If he could have he'd have nodded in understanding, "Thanks Jazz-man."

"Uht-oh…" He whispered, and she looked out the window, seeing an old, red jeep driving down the adjacent road, "Just don't look girl."

"I have to face her eventually." She looked into the window, a pale, thin, girl with dark circles under her dark hazel eyes and flat stringy brown hair down past her shoulders. Majie's eyes met the girls, and Majie's lip began to bleed she was biting it so hard, and the girl put her hand on the window, mouthing something to her, but Majie's eyes narrowed, and she looked away, "I can't stand those big dumb eyes anymore." She looked to the floor, "If I could turn back the clock, I wouldn't change a thing; not a word I said; not a move I made, but would you Brina?"

Jazz was silent as the jeep drove past, and hurt appeared over the girl's face, then the light changed and Jazz drove through, "Brina's gone." He whispered.

Majie shook her head, "No, Brina was never there. She's been gone… a very long time now."

Jazz nodded on the screen, "You're probably right Majie, then again, I haven't known you to be wrong, or admit to being wrong."

"Uh, you sound like my mother."

"Just chill out."

"Now you sound like my father."

"Majie…"

Majie stuck out her tongue, "Whatever, just hurry up."

"I'm picking you up at the usual time tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

—

Sorry for no rulers, it won't let me add them, not that this is the first time...

Yeah, this is what I write when I have a lot to say to someone, but not the will to say it to them directly, because I don't want to converse with their likes. "Brina" and "Liza" know who they are, and I want the two of them to know, I hate them, and I want them (Especially the prior) to stop E-mailing me.

Yeah, please RnR!


End file.
